


When history repeats

by DTA2013



Series: The Art of Maniputalion [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath, Aftermath of Torture, Babies, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Children, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Torture, Trust, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ's past comes back to haunt her. The team race to save one of their own again. Can they fully repair once all the secrets have come to light. Will JJ be able to get past this or will Emily lose her for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.

** Date & Time: 12 November 07: 10.35 **

** Location: BAU Jet **

JJ sat across from Emily as they all unclipped the belts since the jet was in the air, though she was looking at Emily as her heart sunk more as JJ retreated more into herself. JJ hadn't been back to either town in over 10years, once she had left she had never gone back, it stirred up too many memories for her although some where happy ones the last few years of her life there were miserable to say the least.

They all gathered in the middle of the jet as Hotch passed the files around to each of them, "Five young teenagers have gone missing while camping in the woods"

Morgan looked over the file as he spoke "That was 5 days ago and we are only just being called in?" Morgan said

"No one had noticed until they didn't return two days ago" Hotch said

"That's not going to help" Rossi mumbled.

"Jody Roswell, Amanda Harris, Jonathan and Paul Rogers both brothers and Mitchel Jones, we will need to hit the ground running as we have already lost a lot of time,” Hotch said.

"Has there ever been anything like this in the area?" Reid asked as her re-read the file.

"No but I have got Garcia running checks over the last five years, also she is running backgrounds on them now" Hotch answered.

Within a few hours the jet had landed, "We will all go straight to the station" Hotch said "Emily, Morgan can you go to the last place they were seen"

Emily looked at Morgan "I doubt we will find anything" Morgan said with a sigh as he and Emily walked to their car.

"True but it can't help to look" she smiled

* * *

** Location: Carters Lane **

** Time: 14.27 **

There wasn't much to be found at the site, but there were signs of a struggle and clear drag marks, Emily snapped a few pictures with her phone, as she looked over at the clearing "What's that over there?" Emily asked as she looked at the building in the distance.

"Doesn't look like a house, might just be a small holding" Morgan smirk "We are kind of in the middle of a field princess" he joked.

"I can't say I had noticed" Emily said rolling her eyes slightly

"Let’s head back there's nothing here" Morgan said as they started to head back to their car.

Emily and Morgan walked back into the station as the local pointed to the room they were using "Thanks" Emily said as they made their way through.

* * *

** Location: Local police station **

Hotch spotted them both as the rest of them were busy placing the pictures of the five missing on the board "Anything?" he asked as Morgan shook his head

"There are signs of a struggle and drag marks" Morgan said as Emily cut in

"But since we are looking for teenagers it could just be they were rough-housing" as they all nodded

"Garcia managed to get any information on them?" Emily asked as she walked over to where Reid was

"Yes" Reid said handing her the print out.

Morgan looked at the print out on the table "Could they not have just gone somewhere else?" Morgan mused causing Emily to glare at him slightly as she looked at the information

"I very much doubt it, look at their backgrounds" Emily pointed out "Both Jody Roswell, Amanda Harris are on the school soccer team and by the looks of this their team is doing really well this year"

Morgan looked at her for a moment "True but they went camping with three boys Emily" Emily sniggered slightly knowing what and where Morgan thoughts were, she shook her head as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Jonathan and Paul Rogers both brothers and Mitchel Jones, are on the school athletic team and looks like they have got some important events coming up with hope of scholarships" Emily pointed out

"And no kid would mess a chance like that up for anything" JJ comment as she walked back in looking more than pissed

"This is why I hate small towns" JJ said as she sits down

"Why's that?" Reid asked innocently

"Because nothing can be kept quiet for too long the second something happens everyone knows, and since the press have already given this guy a name" she rolled her eyes "Which I hope they took my warning not to do that" she shook her head slightly "Anyway" JJ said slightly calmer after her short rant.

"Give me some sugar honey" Garcia answered as Morgan laughed

"You’re sweet enough for me baby girl"

"Hi Garcia" Emily said slightly amused

"What have you got for us?" Hotch asked as he let a rare smile ghost his lips.

"Well I ran that search you asked for" Garcia paused slightly

"What did you find?" Emily asked

"Well Prentiss, strange things really, it seems there have been quite a few homicides over the past five years" JJ frowned slightly

"Involving kids?" JJ asked.

"No, now here is the strange thing, first it looks like someone is just killing animals"

Morgan cut in "Animals?"

"Well if you let me finish" Garcia chirped "It would seem the owners of these animals have also gone missing" Emily frowned slightly

"Garcia what does this have to do with teenagers?" Emily said shaking her head slightly.

"If you and Morgan would let me finish I am getting there" Garcia said in a somewhat firm voice "The victims ages decrease each time, but they are all in the surrounding areas, I have emailed you the info that I have found" she paused slightly "They don't have a lot of crime in that area and they have just marked them all as missing"

"Thanks Garcia" Emily said as Morgan hung up.

* * *

** Date & Time: 12 November 07: 14.53 **

** Location: Police station **

Reid and Emily were left to work on the profile with the information they had got while the rest of the team went to interview the families to gain some background on the teenagers.

Emily stared at the information Garcia had gathered for them as she lined pictures of the missing men and women placing the picture of the animals that belonged to them, she stood there for a moment in her own thoughts as Reid walked over to her "Do you have something?" he asked as Emily tilted her head slightly.

"If you were to look at these what would you think?"

Reid paused for a moment "The people?" Reid questioned trying to get on the same path that Emily's thoughts were taking her.

"No the animals well the dogs to be exact" Emily said as she moved some of the picture's around so they were in order.

"It isn't that hard to kill a dog Emily?" Reid said with a puzzled look on his face as Emily picked her phone up

"What can the all-seeing do for you Emster?" Garcia said as Emily raised her eyebrow

"Aside from never calling me that you mean?" Emily joked "Can you pull the financial records of the people who have been reported missing?"

"I shall hit you back in a few my love bug" Emily rolled her eyes as Garcia hung up

"Everything okay?" Reid asked seeing the expression on Emily's face

"Just Garcia being well Garcia" Reid laughed slightly seeing Emily blush slightly.

* * *

** Location: Home of Jody Roswell **

** Time: 15.14 **

Morgan and Rossi pulled up outside the house of Jody Roswell, the house was in a nice area very well kept they noticed as they walked up the path, Morgan knocked on the door slightly, Ms Roswell opened the door slightly, Rossi noticed that she couldn't have been sleeping much, her eyes were red as Morgan spoke soft but firmly

"Ma'am I am SSA Derek Morgan and this is SSA David Rossi, would you mind if we came in and talk to you for a while?" Morgan said as he smiled kindly at her as they showed her their identification.

She opened the door after looking closely at their id "Come in" her voice was weak and sad as she spoke again "Is there any news?" she asked as she motioned for them to sit.

"Not yet Ma'am" Rossi said as she spoke again.

"Please call me Ann" her voice was filled with worry as she spoke.

Rossi nodded as he spoke again "We were hoping you would be able to tell us about the day they went camping and also if this was something they normally do?" Rossi asked as Ann smiled slightly.

"They had planned it for months they have all gone camping before very year before the soccer season starts"

Morgan nodded as he spoke "How long had they been going, and is it always the same friends she goes with?"

Ann sighed softly "They have been going camping for the past four years, but this is the first year it was just them"

Rossi frowned slightly "Who else normally went?" he asked.

"They use to go with Kevin and Andrea Jones, Mitchel's older brother and sister, but they left for college so this was the first year they had been on their own" she said softly they both nodded

"Did they camp where they always had?" Morgan asked as Ann shook her head slightly

"There has been a big rally in town this year due to the boys football team getting into the play offs, and they just wanted to get away from it all, they are a good bunch of kids" Ann said as she looked straight at Rossi "Please find my baby" she said as the tears welled in her eyes.

Rossi reached over and squeezed her hand "We will let you know as soon as we have any information" she nodded knowing he wasn't going to be able to promise.

* * *

** Location: Home of Jonathan & Paul Rogers **

** Time: 15.50 **

Hotch and JJ had much the same result from speaking to Amanda Harris's Mother, before carrying on to speak to the parents of the three boys, JJ looked at Hotch for a moment "This doesn't make sense Hotch" she said softly as she mulled over what they had been told "They are good kids, never been in any type of trouble before, they stayed very much together, hanging together, but the only thing that seems to have been different is where they went camping this year?" JJ said as Hotch pulled up outside the home of Jonathan and Paul Rogers

"Let's see if we can get anything different out of Ms Rogers, I got the feeling Ms Harris was holding something back" he said as they stepped out the car.

* * *

** Location: Police station **

** Time: 15.43 **

Reid and Emily had made some headway with the missing victims, Garcia had rung to inform them that there had been no movement from their bank accounts which was very strange "No one can live without money and none of them were short of money" Emily said as she studied the board.

"Maybe they got jobs which paid cash" Reid added.

To which Emily gave him a very sceptical look "Reid, you want me to believe that these 10 missing people all left and went and got jobs which paid cash, leaving no paper trail and no forwarding address, no phone calls to their family, because let's face it the possibilities of them all doing the same thing is highly unlikely" Emily said as Reid sighed.

"Good point. Emily that makes 2 disappearances a year"

Emily nodded "I noticed Reid" she said with a slight snigger

"No look two dogs killed, six months later their owners have disappeared" Reid added as he mentally connected the dots "I don't think he is working alone"

Emily looked at him slightly puzzled "Reid it's not that hard to kill a dog" Emily pointed out

"I know that, but if you look at the first dog there are hesitation marks and then there is the kill cut that is perfect" he frowned slightly pulling the photo down to get a better look

"Maybe he thought he better put it out of his misery" Emily said as she looked at the mutilated animal.

"It's not that, look at the direction of the cuts" he pointed out "Two people did this Emily" he affirmed.

"Reid get someone maybe a vet to look at it and see if you’re right first" Emily warned.

* * *

** Location: Home of Jonathan & Paul **

JJ faltered slightly as Ms Rogers opened the door "JJ?"

JJ looked at her for a moment "Samantha." she replied in slight shock before finding her bearings looking at Hotch who had raised his eyebrow slightly at her

"This is SSA Hotchner, can we come in?" JJ said softly as she took in a deep breath. She nodded as she let them both in.

"Ma'am we are here" he paused when she cut him off

"Do you have any news?" she asked looking straight at JJ

"That's why we are here Samantha, we were hoping you'd be able to help us" JJ said softly

"Have you spoken to?" JJ cut her off slightly shaking her head before she looked at Hotch.

"Ma'am is there any other information you can give us that may help?" Hotch asked after she had told them much the same as Ms Harris had.

"Not really"

"Were any of them dating?" JJ asked carefully as Ms Rogers smiled softly turning her attention onto JJ

"Jody and Amanda were" she said softly

"Do you know who they were seeing?" Hotch asked

"They were in a relationship with each other" she replied as she smiled sadly at JJ as she added "Just like you and Carly were" JJ smiled softly back.

"Thank you" JJ said softly as Hotch stood up "If we hearing anything we will let you know" JJ said.

Ms Rogers spoke softly "We've missed you JJ" JJ nodded before walking outside.

"JJ how do you know her?"

JJ smiled "We use to go to the same school growing up, I didn't know she had got married Hotch" JJ said as she looked out the window.

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Date & Time: 12 November: 16.37 **

They all met back at the station where Emily and Reid we what to JJ looked like pretty patterns on the board as she spoke "I hope you two understand that" JJ said not really paying attention as she poured herself a coffee.

"We have a system" Reid said happily

"Don't you two always have a system?" Hotch said as he walked over to the board.

"Can I ask why you have" Morgan stopped as Emily smiled

"Because we are thinking it is all related, just go with us for a moment, I have asked Garcia to search further back as well so we are just waiting for her to ring but this is what we have so far" Emily said just as JJ's phone rung

"I got to take this" she said heading straight back out the door.

"Andrew Roberts 35 missing 6 months after he found his dog had been killed" Emily said as she pinned some more information under the picture's

"Sandra Wills 31 missing 6 months after also finding her dog had been killed, both happened within two months of each other" Emily pointed out

"William Porter 30 missing a year later 6 months after he also found his dog dead" she paused slightly "Two months later the same thing with Julia Peters 26" Emily said as she looked to see if they were following their trail of thoughts.

"Matthew Johnson 20 missing family dog killed, same 6 months difference's parents reported him missing after he didn't come home one night" Emily circled his photo.

"And the last person reported missing with the same pattern is Susan Ellis 17" Emily looked at Reid as he took over.

"Now looking at this you would first think it was just coincidence but like Garcia found out their bank accounts have never been touched and since their cards have never been found we can only think that they had them with them"

Morgan looked at them both "Not that hard if you want to disappear" he commented as Emily smiled

"That's kind of what Reid said but, this is a small town nothing much happens and it is highly unlikely that these 10 people just disappeared without a trace" Emily pointed out.

"What does this have to do with the missing teenagers?" Rossi asked slightly puzzled.

"Oh I will let Reid explain this" Emily smirked

"At first glance they seemed unrelated but as I managed to point out to Emily there were two people who killed each of the dogs aside from the last two which the cuts were made by one person, human DNA were found on the first six animals which Garcia is running for us now as well as seeing if similar things like this have happened before"

"So let me get this straight, you are thinking they are all related because?" Emily chuckled slightly at Morgan as he spoke

"The first few are as though a young adult did them but still unsure of how deep to cut until the last two animals, now Reid noticed this the cut that killed the first 6 were made by someone who is left handed but the hesitation cuts and the last two dogs that have been killed were all done by someone who is right handed" Emily said as she pointed to the blown up images of the animals.

"So how far back are you thinking?" Rossi asked as he looked at the pictures and information on the boards more closely

"I have asked Garcia to go back at least 20 years, it can't be the first time this unsub has killed"

Hotch cut in "You think he is what training someone?" he asked

"I think he is" Emily hand placed two blank pieces of paper up with the number one and two "This one is the left handed one, we are thinking he is the alpha and has done this before" Emily said before pointing at the other blank paper "And this unsub is younger maybe early 20's though his last two kills were effective enough the vets, Reid and I spoke to said they were made by someone younger as the dogs didn't die straight away not enough force behind it and still had slight tells of hesitation near the final cut"

"I have been working on this map locations of where they lived and where they were last seen, their paths all crossed at some point within a few miles of where the kids were camping" Reid added

"Keep working at that, I think you maybe on to something" Hotch said just as JJ returned.

JJ eyes casted onto the board finally, as she looked at what Emily and Reid had come up with, she gasped slightly as she held on to the chair next to her "Why is there a picture of Carly up there?" JJ asked as she frowned slightly. As she then focused on Williams's picture.

Reid looked at her for a moment "Carly?" Reid asked slightly puzzled, Emily's eyes looked between JJ and the board as she spoke

"Jen which one?" Emily said in a very soft tone.

"Sandra" JJ stepped back slightly “and I know him as well" JJ said as her voice wavered slightly

"Who" Emily pushed slightly

"William" JJ said in a hushed voice as her legs shook.

"JJ, how do you know these people?" Hotch asked as he had already heard Ms Rogers mention her before, JJ sighed as her eyes fixed solely on Emily as she spoke

"Carly and I grew up together and as you may have guessed from earlier Hotch we were dating, William was on the athletics team at our school as well" JJ said softly.

"So they moved here?" Reid asked as Emily approached JJ

"Jen" she said softly resting her hand on her shoulder

"They left town, but I didn't know they had moved here" JJ said as tears formed in her eyes. Hotch nodded as Morgan handed her a tissue "Thanks" she said with a soft but sad smile.

"Is there anything you can tell us about them, which might help?" Rossi asked

"Not really, I haven't seen them in over 15 years" JJ said as she looked at Emily.

"You never kept in contact?" Reid asked, JJ shook her head slightly

"We drifted apart about a month before they moved" Reid's phone pulled their attention though Emily stayed close to JJ as he answered

"You’re on speaker Garcia"

"Hello my fellow fighting kittens" Garcia voice chirped into the room causing both Rossi and Hotch to raise their eyebrows slightly

"Garcia?" Hotch said in a slight warning tone

"Yes?" she joked back as Emily cut in

"Did anything turn up in the search I asked for?" the pout of Garcia's voice came through the speaker

"You spoiled all my fun" Emily held her hands up slightly as she looked at Hotch, who rolled his eyes. "Well now, this is something else Emily" she said in a slight sarcastic tone.

"Garcia" Hotch warned

"What did you find?" Emily asked again

"Well I dug back like you asked going back over 20 years though, there is a case that is cold that bears some resemblance to this, a group of four teenagers were reported missing from that exact same area, but no bodies have ever turned up"

JJ's breath hitched slightly "There aren't any crime photos but they were last known area was around Carters Lane on the outskirts of the town" Emily fell quite as she rested her hand on JJ's shoulder as she spoke.

"Anything else?" Emily asked her voice slightly shaken.

"Nothing since, would you like me to widen my search?" she asked as JJ's voice cut in.

"Widen it to East Allegheny area" JJ said as she gripped Emily's hand, as the tone of her voice shook.

"Will do my fury friend, PG out"

Emily closed her eyes slightly as JJ's shaky voice echoed into the room "Hotch we need to talk"

“We will pick this up in the morning” Hotch said before heading out with JJ.

JJ smiled at Emily as she stood up "I'll be right back Em, promise" JJ said after she managed to get her feeling under control as her and Hotch stepped out the room

"JJ are you okay?"

JJ smiled "A little shocked to see two people I know on our board but other than that I am fine" JJ said honestly.

"If you feel you can't"

JJ cut him off "I know how this job is I have done it long enough, it was a slight shock that's all. So no I do not need to sit this case out"

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked

"I haven't seen them since I was 15 Hotch and I haven't even thought about them, so yes I am sure" JJ lied slightly

"Then, what is it?" Hotch asked as he became slightly confused.

JJ smiled noticing the puzzled look on his face "That phone call before, was off someone I know he is about a 15 minutes' drive, he wants to talk to me about the case" JJ paused

"You want Morgan or Rossi to go with you?"

JJ shook her head slightly "He wants to talk to me Hotch, he gets a little nervous around law enforcement as it is, and Morgan and Rossi don't exactly have the 'honest I won't kill' you look" JJ smirked

"What about Emily?" he asked not really wanting her to go alone.

"Not being funny Hotch, but she is worse than them two put together" JJ said as Hotch smirked slightly

"Good point"

"The guy's name is Trevor I grew up with him Hotch, he's not a bad guy he just doesn't trust people, he got let down badly when his brother died" JJ said with a slight sad smile creasing her lips.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of you going alone JJ" Hotch said honestly causing JJ to smile

"I knew his brother Hotch, he trusts me" she said firmly "If I thought he would hurt me, I wouldn't be willing to go, and plus I am a great shot" she smirk as her hand rested on her gun.

"When was you planning on going to meet him and where?" Hotch asked

"I said I would get back to him after since I know we are all hungry" she smiled "And it would be at the local bar in the dust miller" she replied.

"I will tell the others that we are breaking for the evening we all need rest and food, I think I saw a café just down the road" Hotch said

"Yes there is, and its good food, we need to keep those two geeks minds fresh" JJ said as they headed back in to the room

"Who are you calling a geek?" Emily said as she caught the tail end of their conversation

"Who do you think" JJ smirked slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Morgan asked

"Yes, we are going to grab some food, that's if you are all coming with us?" JJ said as Reid piped up

"Is there a decent place around here or shall we order in?"

"The café down the road" Hotch said as they nodded.

Emily hung back slightly as she looked at JJ "You okay Jen?" she asked softly

"I am, I promise just took me by surprise" JJ admitted.

"You know I'm here" Emily said quietly as they walked through the station.

"I know"

Emily and Reid carried on passing their thoughts around with each other as they sat waiting for their food "Can you two switch your minds off while we eat?" Morgan asked as they were engulf in the discussion causing Emily to laugh

"When we are back home and asleep" she replied to which JJ groaned at her

"Both of your brains need to rest" JJ joked knowing the pair couldn't help themselves.

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Location: Police Station **

** Date & Time: 13 November: 07.24 **

They all arrived back in the station. Emily and Reid carried on with the direction their minds were working, JJ made her phone call agreeing to meet Trevor at the bar in an hour as she walked back into the room.

"Hotch I am going to meet him in an hour" JJ said causing Emily and Morgan to turn round and look at her.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked protectively

"To meet a friend, he says he may be able to help with the case" JJ said absentminded

"You want me to go with you?" he asked as Emily turned back to listen to Reid

"No I will be fine on my own" Emily heard her as she turned back around.

"Last time you said that you got hit with a shovel" Emily commented as she glared at her slightly.

"True but that time I didn't know the person personally" she joked "I will be fine" she assured both Morgan and Emily "You see why I can't allow those two to come with me?" JJ said causing Hotch to laugh slightly

"Emily I can understand" JJ smiled

"And Morgan's her work husband" JJ joked

"Hey now! I am no such thing"

Emily laughed "You rather her call me your partner?" she teased

"I am your partner though" he said playfully

"See you're her work husband" Rossi said smirking at him.

"Can you two behave, Please" Hotch said looking at both Emily and Morgan

"We are behaving" she joked before turning her attention back to the board calling over her should "Stay safe Jen"

"I always do"

"That really doesn't reassure me Jen" Emily said as she looked at her.

"Prentiss." Hotch warned slightly as she shrugged at him.

JJ sat as she started to put a statement together for the press conference that evening before getting up to leave "I will be back in a few hours depending on what he says, you need me ring" she said as she picked up her jacket and keys.

"This time answer it though" Rossi warned her as she waved her hand over her head as she headed out.

Emily's phone interrupted her and Reid's discussion "What you found Garcia?" Emily answer placing it straight on to answer phone.

"Someone has lost the love for me" Garcia said as though Emily had hurt her feelings

"I will leave that for someone else" Emily teased.

Rossi whispered to Hotch at the back of the room "Seems like we finally have the old Prentiss back"

Hotch nodded "It's good to see her finally joking with them again, I thought we may have lost that side of her" he admitted.

"I ran the search JJ asked and I came up with nothing that matched these case, aside from some prostitutes being murdered about 6 months ago" Emily breathed a sigh of relief that JJ's past hadn't brought up any red flags, in her mind what happen to her wife had nothing to do with what was happening now.

"However I have read back over the reports some more, seems there were a few cases matching this type of MO about 16 years back but DNA put the man responsible behind bars" She said happily.

"Thanks Garcia" Emily said cutting of the phone as Reid's phone vibrated with some information he frowned slightly

"Email from Garcia" he said with a slight puzzled look on his face

"What's it say?" Emily asked wondering why Garcia never said anything

"List of names regarding the four teenagers in the cold case from 20 years ago" he replied as he wrote their names down on the white board.

* * *

** Location: Dusty Miller **

** Time: 10.41 **

JJ pulled up outside the bar, stepping out of the car she started to make her way inside as a voice called out to her "Jenny, it's good to see you" Trevor said as he walked over.

JJ smiled as she couldn't help but comment "You have gowned a lot since the last time Trevor"

"I was 10 Jenny" he joked.

They made their way into the bar as they sat in one of the booths for some privacy "So how have you been?" JJ asked as she looked at him.

"Not too bad, I still miss Alan"

JJ's face saddened at the memory "I miss him too Trevor" she admitted

"Jenny, you remember when, you and" he paused slightly.

JJ nodded "Not really something I can forget" she said as she looked down slightly.

"Well the kids you are looking for, they were camping near the same spot you were when it happened" JJ frowned slightly, she hadn't had chance to read the full reports as her time talking to the press had cost her most of the morning.

"Really? Carters lane?" she said in an asking tone.

"Yes, Mom thinks it may be related to what happened"

JJ shook her head "They caught him Trevor, your Mom knows this" she said as her voice slightly wavered, she closed her eyes slightly as Trevor continued to explain the information he had come across "You could have rung the tip line Trevor" JJ said softly.

"Jenny, I haven't trusted anyone since then, other than Tommy he took me under his wing, I struggled a lot after he died and you all left moved on or wouldn't talk about what happened" he replied.

JJ nodded she fully understood why he didn't trust anyone "It was half the reason I left, I just couldn't be there and if I am honest I am not comfortable being back here Alan" JJ said as they both got up before starting to leave JJ paid the bill.

"I have something in my car for you Jenny, they may help with this, I took some pictures before it started to rain" he said with a slight smile on his face as they headed out to his car, it was parked in an isolated part of the car park which didn't surprise JJ knowing how much he didn't trust or like people, something never change she mused.

The next thing she felt was the pain at the back of her head as the darkness engulfed her body.

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 12.07 **

Emily and Reid carried on working on the profile they were working out as more parts fell into place Emily frowned slightly as she looked at her watch "Hotch did JJ say how long she was going to be, because I think we may be ready to give the profile" Emily said

"She said a couple of hours depending on what information he had, I am sure she will ring us soon enough" Hotch said as he looked at what they had come up with so far.

"We are looking for two males, one has been doing this for a long time the first crime would have been 26 years ago then 16 years and these that have happened recently" Hotch said.

Reid took over "One will be in his mid-40's who has taken the time to groom his new partner this is the alpha"

"It would be helpful to look at other surrounding towns within the area, as they won't have stayed dormant this long he would have had to allow his younger member of the team chance to practice so he would be around mid to late 20's" Morgan said

"We have found some cases that we feel are related, so it would be helpful if you could look through your files regarding anyone missing over the past 5 years, we believe this will have been the period he had been training the younger unsub" Emily added

As Rossi added "There are no clear links that these two unsubs are related but that doesn't mean they aren't, he maybe a foster parent or may have adopted him when he was younger, he may have taken him under his wing from a young age"

"If we came across anymore information we will give it you, but for now just keep your eyes open and lean on your informant's as they may have seen something, also try and speak to some of the older teenagers as they may have been approached by them" Emily added as she looked at her watch again.

Once they had answered the other quested Emily asked if she could look at the list, she looked down at her watch again before leaning back and pinching the bridge of her nose, the one habit she had picked up of JJ over the past few years.

"This is strange" Emily said to herself as she picked up her phone "Garcia, that list you sent Reid can you get their back grounds please, and also can you try JJ" Emily asked her voice slightly concern.

"Your request is granted I'll hit you back shortly" Garcia replied.

Garcia rung her back slightly flustered "Emily?" Emily looked puzzled as she placed her phone on speaker.

"And you say I've lost the love" Emily smiled slightly, though she had a gut feeling that was sending her nauseous.

"I have found some" she paused for a second.

"Garcia?" Hotch said slightly concern

"That list I sent Reid" she paused again as they could hear tapping in the background.

"Garcia what is it?" Hotch asked again

"They were from the same school, the two girls played soccer and the boys were on the athletic team"

Emily sighed softly "Garcia can you run another search for us" she asked as she gained confused and puzzled looks off the rest of them "Can you cross reference the missing ten, the four that are now missing and also the four from that list for us" Emily asked

"What is it princess?" Morgan asked as she looked at the email Garcia had sent her.

"I'm not sure, it just all seems too coincidental that all the people missing have some connection with soccer and athletics" Emily said as she placed the information next to the four name.

Rosy Hopwood 15 soccer…. Denis Richmond 15 athletics... Sofia Jessop 14 soccer and Peter Philips 14 athletics… Emily frowned for a moment "That can't be just luck can it" Emily said as they all looked at the information they had.

The nauseous feeling started to build up more in the pit of her stomach as she looked at Hotch "Where exactly did JJ go Hotch?"

"To meet an old friend she knew, he had some information about this, but he doesn't trust cops or any type of law enforcement something about his brother dying."

"Okay" she said softly as she went back to the board though the feeling nagged at her.

"All camping near Carter Lane" Emily mused to herself "Son of a bitch" Emily cursed as she picked her phone up "Garcia I need you to pull the case from 16 years ago and send me the file and the names" Emily said sharply.

"That case was solved Emily" Reid said at the same time as Garcia.

"Just do it Garcia"

Emily snapped into the phone. "It’s sealed" Garcia said slightly taken back by Emily tone

"Then unseal the damn file" Emily said sharply as Hotch spoke.

"Emily what's wrong?" she sighed as she looked at them all.

"Just let me get the file and I will explain" Emily said as she tried to get her feeling under control.

"The file is on its way" Garcia said cautiously.

"And the names Garcia?"

"Carly Wills aged 15, William Porter aged 16, Jennifer Hopwood 15 and Alan Matthews aged 16" Garcia said before adding "Do you want me to look through the reports?”

"No, the man they lock away got killed in prison 4 months later" Emily said weakly. "Garcia the names have you found out what they all have in common?" Emily asked carefully

"Whoa! Get this" Garcia said slightly shocked "They all attend East Allegheny High school" she paused slightly "Carly, Alan, William and the parents of the ones missing all attended there" Garcia paused slightly "The other six that are missing all have connections to Jennifer Hopwood" Emily closed her eyes slightly as she lost her balance.

"Emily, are you okay?" Morgan asked as he steadied her.

"No, Garcia any look with JJ?" she asked the concern all the more evident in her voice

"Nothing yet, I will keep trying our blonde bombshell though" Garcia said a little more relaxed.

"Garcia trace her phone I want to know exactly where she is" she paused as she glared at Hotch "And I also want to know who she was meeting Hotch" Emily said in a very stern voice.

"Her friend Trevor" Hotch said as he looked at her

"Garcia run a back ground on him as well, his number should be the last number JJ dialled"

Garcia frowned "You want me to hack her phone?"

"No I am telling you to hack my wife's phone and find out where the hell she is" Emily said as her temper boiled snapping the phone off

"You should have made someone go with her Hotch, if anything has happened to her I swear to god"

"Emily what the hell?" Morgan cut in as he blocked her line of sight from Hotch.

"That is out of line Prentiss" Hotch scowled from the other side of the room.

"Emily calm down, you know what JJ is like for not answering her phone when she is with someone or she may just be held up, she is with a friend" Emily shock her head slightly as she looked at the shocked faces in front of her.

"You all need to sit down" Emily said with a slight firmness in her voice "And I will explain everything" she said not being able to help the tear that escaped her eye.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 12.27 **

Trevor drove around town with JJ in the trunk of his car, before turning up a dirt road, still unconscious he lifted JJ out of the trunk carrying her into the small building in front of him, carefully placing the chains locking them tight before tying then to the metal ring in the wall. He sat there watching her waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 12.42 **

Emily gripped hold of the chair as she continued to speak "We all know JJ went to school in the over town" Morgan nodded as Reid looked puzzled at her. Emily opened the laptop opening the file that Garcia had sent her, her heart broke slightly "The two girls that were taken 16 years ago were brutal raped and tortured" she paused slightly as she turned the laptop around so that could see the backs of both girls.

"They were whipped and when he didn't use the whip it was his fists, he told them they were unclean and that he would fix them" she took a breath as she closed her eyes "Now these cases are similar aside from both girls being dumped outside a hospital a few days later after being caught, looking at the case from 20 years ago I am going to take a wild guess that Rosy and Sofia were in a relationship." Emily stopped for a moment before turning the laptop back round so she could pull the pictures of the four teenagers up on to the screen, her heart broke in two.

"But JJ said Carly was in a relationship with her, so I can't see what that has to do with this case" Morgan said sceptically.

"JJ was in a relationship with her" she smiled sadly.

"Prentiss where are you going with this?" Rossi asked slightly concerned as Hotch watched her with a seldom expression across his face.

"JJ knew them all, and I am guessing she also knows Samantha?" she looked at Hotch "Right?" he nodded

She took a breath trying to control the uncertainties that were building inside her as she spoke "We all have met Jennifer's mother?" she asked.

"Emily?" Hotch said with slight concern.

"Her maiden name is Hopwood" Emily said as she turned the laptop around showing a very young JJ, as they all gasped

"That's… it…. Her… Jareau!" Reid stammered out **.**

Emily nodded "Because of the press that got hold of this, shall we say she was finding it hard, with it being a small town and in order to protect her, from it coming out in the future, the local police force agreed to use her mother's maiden name. Since there was slight worries she wouldn't get her scholarship with something like this attached to her name"

Hotch watched her carefully as he spoke "How long have you thought it was related to this Emily?" he asked carefully.

"In all honesty"

He nodded "That would be for the best, don't you think" Hotch said as the rest still sat in shock only Morgan's mumbling could be heard slightly.

"From the second JJ said that this" she pointed to the picture off the missing woman "Was Carly"

Reid's voice was only just audible "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Emily looked at him sadly "I was hoping I was wrong and since Alan's name isn't up here I am guessing he is dead which I am almost certain Garcia will find out, once she has run all the checks" she looked straight at Hotch. "Now I would like you to tell me exactly where Jennifer has gone and who exactly she went to meet Hotch" she said rather firmly just as Morgan's phone rung.

Morgan answered his phone "What you found" he said slightly deflated "You’re on speaker" he warned slightly.

"Prentiss why is your phone off?" causing Emily to look at her phone.

"Shit, battery died" she said softly "Garcia have you managed to get hold of JJ and please tell me you have a location" she said as she looked sadly at her wife's picture.

"Right I haven't been able to get through to her, but I did find some information about Trevor who she went to meet"

"Go on" Hotch said as he watched Emily carefully.

"His name is Trevor Matthews, brother of the late get this Emily, on that list I gave you Alan Matthews who I might add died under strange circumstances but it was never looked into"

“SON OF A BITCH" Emily cursed loudly "Garcia I want her location NOW!" she said as she tried to control the fear that was building inside her again.

"I wasn't able to trace her phone" Garcia said with a slight worried tone "I can however tell you the last area it was in"

"Garcia!" Emily scowled slightly

"I did track her car though it is parked up outside a bar-n-grill the dusty miller it is about 15 minutes from you"

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 13.09 **

JJ moaned slightly as she went to place her hand on her head she winced slightly as it pounded into her ears "damn it" she said groggily. Her arms were heavy as she tried to move slightly only to find herself unable to move as she heard a voice say.

"How nice of you to finally join us Jenny" Trevor said in a condescending tone.

"Where, Trevor?" she mumbled as a wave of nauseous filled her senses.

"I wouldn't be too concerned with that right now" he sneered. Slight fear took over as she opened her eyes.

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 13.07 **

Morgan cut his phone off as Emily whispered "I've got a really bad feeling about this" as Hotch spoke

"Let’s head to the bar, she might just be having car trouble" he said as Emily's head snapped up glaring straight at him.

"I hope to god your right Hotch" Emily said sharply.

Morgan looked at her "She will be fine Prentiss" he tried to reassure her, as she threw him a warning glance.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 13.25 **

The air was thick with the smell of stale body. She shivered unable to stop herself she opened her eyes as she heard another man's voice, she gulped audibly as the other man walked over towards her "Finally, I have you again, tell me Jenny are you still unclean?" he sneered, sending a wave of panic to course through her.

He turn his face fully looking straight at her, his eyes peering through her worse than glass, more like a knife that has stopped half way to be turned to give that little more pain.

He stalked rather than walked towards her the evil glinting in his eye. The blow came hard and fast without a second thought. Her body shuddered with the blows the blood oozing out of her nose like a wave.

Just as she was about to pass out from the pain she heard him speak "Tie her up, just like I showed you" Trevor nodded, as he next comment made her gag uncontrollably "It should bring back fun times for her" he said slyly.

The blackness lifted from her as she felt hands on her body, the tight feeling on her wrist made her heave slightly.

She next heard a sharp crack split the icy air. She gulped the air as a shiver of fear made her body freeze up. She felt the pain before she heard the second crack. The whip slashed across her right breast and she bit her tongue, trying to hold in the scream beginning to build in her chest. The whip fell again, cracking against her.

"Don't break her too soon?" he smiled slyly at him "We have all the time we want to make her pay" he spat at her.

* * *

** Location: Dusty Miller **

** Time: 13.29 **

They all arrived at the bar JJ was meant to be meeting Trevor in, Emily looked around spotting the SUV that JJ was using "That's her car" she said softly to Morgan

"You know she is going to be pissed when she sees you’re checking up on her" Morgan said with a slight smirk.

"A pissed of JJ I can cope with" Emily admitted

They all made their way into the small bar, Emily and Morgan looked around, but there was no sign of her Hotch and Rossi walked over getting the bar tenders attention "Have you seen this woman?" Hotch asked as he show him a picture of JJ.

He smiled "I could never forget a face like that"

Rossi looked at him "When did you last see her?" he enquired

"A few hours ago she left with a younger gentleman" he grinned "Never seen him smile like that before" he past the comment absently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily said dangerously as she walked over.

"He seem loved up, he use to come in, but this was the first time in about 3 years, nice to see the boy happy"

Emily looked at Hotch as Morgan's strong hand gripped her "Come on Prentiss we will wait outside" Emily protested as Morgan wouldn't let go of her.

"No, Morgan get off me"

Morgan looked back at Hotch and Rossi "I don't trust you right now to do that" he admitted.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 13.59 **

JJ's head lulled onto her chest as her shoulder burned with pain. Trevor walked over once Tommy had left the room, cupping her chin so she was looking at him.

"Why?" she whispered, he placed his hand on the welt that had formed on her cheek causing JJ to wince in pain.

"You killed him" JJ looked at him stunned for a moment as the pain made her mind foggy.

"I didn't do anything" she said in a whimper, her body was crying in pain her head was still ponding as she tried to stay focused on him.

"You left, you all left" he spat in anger "And then he was killed" he said as he slapped her cheek, "This is all your fault, if he hadn't have hung around with your type he would still be alive!"

He hissed "My type?" she couldn't help the question that slipped from her lips.

"Little miss perfect, but your dirty, nothing but a cheap whore" he sneered. JJ couldn't find the words to use as she stared blankly at him "If you had stayed, he would have still been here, but you all left all of you" he said as he slapped her face against causing her to cry out slightly "And you're going to pay for it Jenny" he mocked.

* * *

** Location: Dusty Miller **

** Time: 13.38 **

Emily paced outside as she ranted angrily at Morgan who now had his phone against his ear "Prentiss you either shut the hell up for one second or I will cuff you in the back of that damn car" Morgan said firmly

"What's going on Derek?" Garcia asked hearing his tone.

"I need you to run a trace on the number Trevor use" just as Emily shouted

"And his fucking address" Morgan sighed

"Morgan what on earth is?"

Morgan cut her off "Just do it before Prentiss shoots me" he cut his phone off as he walked over to Emily stilling her movements "Emily you are going to have to calm down, you are no good to us or JJ like this" she glared at him.

"Calm down! I will calm down when I know where she is!" she spat back at him in anger

"Emily we don't even know if anything has happened, she might just have" she cut him off

"Don't you dare say it Morgan, don't you even dare imply she would just go off without letting one of us know, she isn't stupid"

Reid wandered back inside "Hotch, you need to calm Emily down before she kills him" Reid said softly as he looked at them both though the worry was evident on his face.

"Hold on Reid" Hotch said as he turned his attention back to the bar tender "Thank you for your help" he said kindly before they head back outside.

They could all hear Emily's raised voice "PRENTISS ENOUGH!" Hotch shouted pulling her attention as she stared at him.

"If anything happens to her Hotch I swear to god I will hold you entirely responsible" he lowered his voice slightly.

"You can take whatever anger you need out on me, but until there is proof that she is missing or anything has happened to her, you get your head back on this case, or you will spend it in your hotel room" he said pointedly.

"May be the car wouldn't start and he took her back to the station?" Reid offered up slightly

"I doubt it" she mumbled.

"Well standing here isn't going to get anything done, I suggest will all go back to the station and see what we are missing and if Garcia finds anything out for us" Rossi said.

"Fine" Emily grumbled slightly unsure if Hotch would really pull her off the case.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 14.18 **

"Don't worry Jenny, I won't let you die" he sniggered "it would spoil all my fun" he added sarcastically,

JJ thought through the pain as she spoke "I never did anything to you or your brother"

"YOU LIAR!" he shouted as he punched her in the gut, "You're the reason he drank, you're the reason he turned to drugs, you are the sole reason he isn't here anymore"

JJ closed her eyes to suppress the tears as she spoke "It wasn't my fault or anyone's fault what happened" she whispered.

Tommy had walked back into the room going unnoticed by them both as he spoke making JJ flinch "You're a filthy dyke" he spat from behind her as he gripped her hair "I thought we cured you!" JJ couldn't help the tremor that ran through her body "But he was wrong and you got him killed for trying to help fix you" he spat in her ear causing her to wrench.

She couldn't help the shriek that came as his hand snaked around her gripping her shirt "Tell me Jenny did they heal?" JJ couldn't answer she could even think as his hand gripped her breast agonizingly "Guess I could always look for myself" he sneered

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 14.28 **

"Tell me something good mamma" Morgan said as he walked out the room.

"The number you asked me to trace is at the address I gave you before" Garcia said softly

"Dusty miller?" he asked to confirm.

"Yes, Morgan?" she hesitated slightly.

"It's just me baby girl" he assured her

"What's going on?" she asked slightly unsure

"Right now I am not sure other than it is looking more and more likely the JJ is missing"

Garcia gasped "No…"

He leaned against the wall as he spoke "Garcia listen we will find her, but it may be best not to take anything personally from Prentiss right now" he said warningly.

Emily looked disheartened at the board as she mentally berated herself **'someone should have gone with her, if anything happens to her, it will be my fault'**

Hotch looked at the now vacant expression on Morgan's face as he walked in, no words were needed to be spoken as he simply just shook his head before looking at Emily who was just staring at the board.

Rossi looked at them both keeping his voice low as he spoke to Hotch and Morgan "She's going to kill us" he said before his eyes also fell onto Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

** Location: Police Station **

** Date & Time: 14 November: 06.57  **

Hotch stepped out the room for a moment before pressing speed dial "Please tell me she has been found?" Garcia answered.

"No, Garcia I have sent the jet back to get you, we could use you being here" he said as he looked back into the room.

"Sir?"

"It should be there by now" he said softly.

"Is Emily okay?" she questioned slightly as Hotch sighed.

"Garcia she hasn't left the room yet and hopefully seeing you can help brighten us all up" he said with a slight smile. If he was fully honest he wanted all the team together.

"I will be with you post haste" Garcia said as she hung up.

The rest of the team came in shortly after "What you working on Emily?" Reid asked as he looked at the board seeing how it was different from when he left, she turned and looked at him as Morgan placed a coffee cup in her hand

"You need to rest Prentiss" she gladly took the coffee as she looked at him in disbelief

"I am fine" she warned slightly.

She turned her attention back to the board as she looked at Reid "I have being going over this all night" she said softly.

"You haven't slept?" Reid asked.

Emily couldn't help but smile JJ always treated him like her kid brother as she spoke "I will when I know she is safe" she gave a weak smile.

Hotch looked at Rossi "She is going to burn herself out" Rossi said quietly as Hotch smiled

"That girl can go seven days straight on little sleep, add in the anger, worry, and fear together, she won't rest till JJ is back with us" he gave a sad smile.

"And yet the only person she talks to nicely right now is Reid" Rossi said

"JJ treats him like her kid brother so she will too" Rossi nodded as they made their way fully into the room.

"Prentiss, What have you got?" Hotch asked.

"Right well, I have been working on this with Garcia most of the night and so far" Emily flipped the board over as they all took in the information she had found out...

"Now looking at this, it all started 20 years ago, I haven't managed to work out why yet, but if you look at what I have come across, it sort of makes sense"

** 20 years ago **

Rosy Hopwood - Sandy's Uncle's daughter

Sofia Jessop – was in a relationship with Rosy

Peter Philips - William Porters Uncle…

Denis Richmond - No common link?

** 16 years ago **

Carly Wills… AKA Sandra Wills – Was dating Jennifer - Now missing

Jennifer Hopwood – AKA JJ -Sandy's daughter – Second cousin of Rosy Hopwood - Now missing

Alan Matthews - Died - Soul Living relative Trevor – Parents Deceased (4 and a half years ago)

William Porter - Peter Philips Nephew - Now missing

** People missing the last 3 years **

Andrew Roberts - Jody Roswell's stepfather - Was due to move in two weeks before he went missing

Sandra Wills AKA Carly Wills - Case 16 years ago - Missing

William Porter - Case 16 years ago - Dating Julia Peters - Both missing

Matthew Johnson - Mitchel Jones cousin - In a relationship with Susan Ellis – Both missing

** Recent missing teenagers…. **

Jody Roswell - Andrew Robert's Step daughter!

Amanda Harris - Dating Jody…

Jonathan & Paul Rogers - Stepbrothers - Samantha - Jennifer's ex-best friend at school…

Mitchel Jones - Matthew Johnson's cousin…..

"Aside from families they all have one other thing in common East Allegheny High School or had strong connections there, the five we have missing their parents went there or related to either the six missing or had common ground with them, but this all started 20 years ago!" Emily said with a slight frown.

"That would mean it all relates back to Rosy Hopwood and Peter Philips" Reid said as he followed the time-lines and also Emily's trail of thought.

"That is exactly what I was thinking, it started with them and it seems everyone else came from the aftermath" Emily said.

"Emily, just how much of JJ's past do you know about" Hotch asked cautiously.

"I know nearly everything" Emily admitted as a small smile hit her lips.

"So she told you about" he paused as Emily's famous walls slammed down around them.

"I know everything that happened to her" Emily said emotionlessly.

He nodded "I need to"

Emily cut him straight off "You can read it but I am not betraying her confidence in me" she said sternly.

"Emily the teenagers who have gone or been missing they all were near Carters Lane?" Reid asked.

"Yes they were, 20, 16 years ago and this group and all of them played sports" Emily said as she gently place her hand on Reid's arm.

Emily frowned slightly as Hotch picked up JJ's file, taking a breath she touched his arm as she spoke "Hotch, it's not pretty reading" she warned.

"I know" he said as he moved away sitting at the table to read through the files.

"Prentiss, can you do this?" Rossi asked softly.

"If it means finding her," Emily replied fiercely, "I'll find Archimedes, his damn lever, a place to stand, and if needed I'll get out and bloody push."

Despite being visibly taken aback, Rossi nodded, as her shoulders straightened as she looked at them all. Her expression a mask of calm so convincing the rest of the team were all startled.

"Archimedes, a lever and do what?" Morgan asked, confused.

As Reid explained, "Archimedes is quoted as saying, **'Give me a place to stand and a lever long enough and I'll move the world.'** " Causing Emily to slap him gently

"He's old enough to work it out on his own Reid" Morgan looked sadly at her as he sighed.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Time: 07.55 **

The dark slowly lifted from her eyes as her body screamed in pain, the red welts that the whip left, had lessoned over the last few hours but they still hurt like a bitch, she shivered as the cold air attacked her body

"Sleep well Jenny?" Trevor asked with a slight smirk.

"Weren't that bad" she said sarcastically "I've slept in worse places" she added, as he looked at her slyly

"I see you never lost that"

JJ couldn't help the smile that crept on to her lips "You don't know me as well as you think you do Trevor"

She couldn't help but tense slightly as Tommy came back in, she closed her eyes slightly "You little bitch" he sneered as she waited for him to start again

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 08.14 **

"You know there is a barn where JJ was camping" Hotch said as he read over the statements,

"Yeah she said it freaked them out but it was abandoned and has been for years" Emily said as she turned to look at him.

"Did she say why it freaked them out?" he asked.

Emily sighed "She just told me there was something about it and that it also smelled funny or as she said it stunk like the back end of a sewer" she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I think it might be a good place to start looking?" Rossi said.

"Rossi I am not being funny but if they were keeping anyone there at anyone point in time if no one else noticed you would have when you went to the scene yesterday!" Emily pointed out.

"What's bugging you Prentiss?" Morgan asked

"Something just doesn't fit, it's all to" she frowned slightly as she tried to think of the right word "I don't think they are in this area"

"What makes you think that?" Hotch asked.

"Well aside from where they were last seen, the only connection is East Allegheny" Emily stated "And even these missing five have a common connection to East Allegheny" she pointed out.

"You mean aside from their personal connections?" Morgan asked slightly confused.

"Yes, if you take the personal connections out it leads only one common source East Allegheny or to be very exact the high school"

"What was the name of the man they lock away?" Reid asked.

"Howard Stanley" Emily said as her body tensed slightly

"And they are sure he was responsible for what happened to JJ and Carly?" he asked softly

"DNA confirmed it and his DNA was the only one they found" Emily sighed softly "She always said she though there were two of them" her voice full of raw emotion.

"Can you get Garcia to run a check for me, I need some air" Emily said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Morgan watched her leave the room as he went to move, "Garcia is on her way and Morgan just give her a moment she doesn't mean to snap at you and you know she doesn't" Hotch said softly as he closed the file.

"She is my best friend and my partner Hotch, you and I both know this is killing her"

Hotch nodded “I know, but you also know Emily and she will not like us trying to wrap her up in cotton wool" Morgan sighed slightly as he nodded.

"I hope you're not sulking Prentiss" came the not so cheery voice behind her, her body relaxed as she wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"God Garcia I am glad to see you" Emily said softly as Garcia whispered

"We will bring her home sweetie I promise"

Emily chuckled "I wasn't giving anyone a choice about that"

Garcia pulled back and looked at her before wrapping her arm around Emily's waist "You need food and coffee and then we will bring our girl home, okay" Emily nodded as they made their way be inside.


	4. Chapter 4

** Location: **Vermont’s Second Retreat** **

** Date & Time: 15 November: 07.04 **

** In 24 hours they'll be, Laying flowers **

Trevor spoke to me his voice full of anger; I hadn't seen him in nearly 15 years, although it may have been longer… I wasn't here when his brother died, it wasn't me who gave him the drugs or the drink and it sure as hell wasn't me who killed him! I think if he looked closely he would know he killed himself in the end... People never learn don't mess with drug dealers as it will never end well!

Tommy whipped me again, but my body didn't register the pain not anymore, by luck the whip meshed over my old scars on my back, they had been numb for years, though they weren't as harsh as I remember, I can feel the welts rising on my skin again…

I don't remember him, I've never seen him but he knows me and he knows exactly what happened to me 16years ago…Maybe I was right when I told Emily I thought there was two… Oh Emily my darling wife I love you so much… But I promise you I am okay… it don't hurt anymore…

I should have listen to him when he said someone should go with me… I shouldn't have let my guard down… but where had that 10year old sweet boy I knew gone? I swear he knows my jaw and cheek are sore as he slaps it again to wake me… My arms are hurting… I can feel my shoulder pulling against the bindings as my body is going numb… How much I wish I stayed at home! Maybe Emily would listen to me when I make that next request?

What's taking you so long my love…? I know your trying... I know you are running yourself in to the ground… I need you Emily! But still I can't feel you near… My heart and soul you have, and I know you will keep them safe… But, my body, well it's going to be sensitive as hell after this!

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

** Time: 08.57 **

"Morgan tell me the story JJ told you about her being scared of the woods?" Emily said as he head snapped round looking straight at him.

He looked at her puzzled "And you want to know this now because?" he said slightly taken back

"People don't fear something like that on the level that she does!" Emily fired back slightly.

"Used to be a camp counsellor when she was a teenager, in the woods up around Vermont. She had the night shift, you know, tuck the girls in, and turn off the lights, you know, the typical drill. She noticed that there was some blood, on the hallway floor. She followed the blood trail down the hall to the camp director's cabin, walked up to his bed; he was just lying there, under his covers, dead. Someone stabbed him. She ran out of there so fast, out the door, down the hall. She just remembers it being really dark. Got to the door, there was another counsellor; she guess she had heard her scream. They caught the caretaker on his way in to town. She guessed he still had the knife on him. Anyway, that's probably when she decided she didn't like the woods." Morgan gave a slightly shorter version

Reid cut in "She was winding us up, she never lived in Vermont" he said looking puzzled

"Garcia can you look for summer camps in the area and widen it to surrounding areas" Emily asked softly.

Garcia nodded "Might take a few hours if I am factoring everything in" she warned as Emily nodded, her body slumped into the chair as she rubbed her temples.

"Prentiss why don't you go and get a coffee and just try and rest, you will be no good if you’re over tired" she looked at Hotch in disbelief

"You’re kidding right! That is my wife Hotch she is not a nobody I can't rest while they have her doing god knows what to her"

Garcia rested her hand on Emily's shoulder "Come with me kitten I think I know what will relax you just to clear your mind for a few hours hopefully" Garcia said softly as Emily stood up following her out the room.

Garcia pulled out her phone once they were away from everyone dialling a number "Hey it's Garcia can you put her on the phone for me please" Garcia asked as she looked at Emily "Hey sweetie I got someone who could do with hearing your voice right now" Garcia smiled handing Emily the phone.

"Mom?"

Emily smiled softly as Garcia sat next to her "Hey sweetheart"

"Mom you know it is going to be okay don't you?" Sarah said softly as Emily let out a stifled laugh.

"I wish I shared your same view on things Sarah, tell me what you been doing sweetheart" Emily said softly as Garcia wrapped her arms around Emily pulling her close.

"Mom, do you remember what you always said to me"

Emily sighed "Yeah, but right now I am having a hard time believing Sarah" Emily admitted

"Mom you always say no matter where I am you will always come and find me because you can feel me, and I know you will feel Ma when you get close to her. Mom don't give up she is going to be okay I know she is"

Emily let out a sad sigh "I won't give up Sarah, I am just worried baby that's all" Sarah nodded forgetting her mom couldn't see her "I know, you look after you Mom and don't forget to eat because Ma will kick your ass if you haven't eaten"

Emily laughed "Okay I will"

"Oh Mom I know you won't but try and rest, cause you know you need your strength to kick their asses to hell and back" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Who is the parent?" Emily mused.

"Ma is the boss" Sarah joked earning a laugh of Emily.

"I will remind you of that next time she tells you no"

Sarah smiled "And that will be when you become the boss again. Mom I am going to go.”

“I’ll ring you with news” Emily said softly. "How did you know?" Emily said handing the phone back to Garcia

"She is and always will be your baby and also JJ told me if ever I needed to keep you somewhat calm get Sarah to talk to you" she said with a smirk "Now I am going to order some food and you're going to get the coffee and then we will work on finding our girl" Garcia smiled as Emily moved out of her arms

"Thank you, remind me when this is over, to buy you something very pretty" Emily joked.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

**** In 18 hours they'll be Laying flowers****

Damn it! That hurt like a son of a bastard bitch and then some, but there again when someone hits you with a plank of wood it really isn't meant to tickle now is it? I can just see the look on her face right now… Poor sod isn't going to know what hit him… There again if this carries on I might not be awake to see it! People wonder why I pinch my nose well right now I wish I could pinch it so my nose would stop bleeding. Too many tumbles at soccer and at home with my brother… I get a headache and my nose pours like a bloody fountain… God it's back again… Is he going to get tired anytime soon?

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

"I have found twelve my sweet" Garcia said with a smile, Emily gave her a slightly pointed look.

"And out of them how many of them are still in use and not rusted buckets of crap on the floor or in the river" Emily said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I will tell you in two shakes of a lamb’s tail" Rossi looked at her confused as Hotch whispered

"Sometimes it is better if you don't ask" Rossi nodded as he looked at Emily

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

**** In 13 hours they'll be Laying flowers****

Remind me how I can just hang or stand depending how you look at it, and just be silent… Do they think they have broken me? Hell it didn't break me before sure as hell wont now... But it is going to leave a scar... Just how much more shit do Emily and I have to go through…? I knew life with her would never be boring… But if it's not her getting beaten up, hit with a 2x4, it's our kids and if the twins are anything like Sarah and Emily I am going to have a house full of stubborn and guarded people!

But in hind sight I wouldn't change it for the world... She has already had one minor operation... Which was driving me crazy the other day...? Strange he whips me and I think of Emily that is just so wrong... Though I can't help the slight smile that has crept on my lips…

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

"Well my brown-eyed beauty, I have got it down to six" she smiled handing Emily the list as she casted a sceptical eye over it

"Garcia see which ones were out of business 16years ago and look see if you can also find the camp sites name" she added as Reid start pin pointing them on the map.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

**** In just 8 hours they'll be Laying flowers****

My body can take the pain it is the lack of food and water that is totally affecting me… I can't help the slight moan that escapes my lips as he brings the whip crashing down on the inside of my thigh... Why the hell am I so sensitive there…? Though I do like it when she runs her nails there… I bite my lip now thinking of her…

10 months and I am finally getting back the woman I fell in love with so long ago… She is stronger she is nearly healed… And I know my two geeks will figure it out I just hope they hurry up about it… I just want to hear them three little letters that mean the world to me… Then I'll know that I am safe….

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

"Right I found two" she paused "Okay this is really strange, looks like that story JJ said wasn't fully a lie aside from it have been derelict for the past 20years, though someone still owns it" Morgan looked at her as Emily started to pace

"What wasn't a lie?" Morgan asked before Emily totally lost her patience.

Emily knew she couldn't push too much but also this wasn't just her friend this was her wife the one person that made her complete who made her world turn inside out with just one look.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

I wonder if I weren't tied to this infernal god forsaking board if he would grab me like that… Maybe if I get chance at some point, I can grab him by his ball-sack and give it such a good twist and see what he feels like afterwards? Does he really think digging his nails into my flesh really hurts? That I will what cry out in pain? The only person I want grabbing my fucking breast like that is my damn wife! Oh hell those thoughts again… I know she has heard me late at night, when I sometimes mumble in my sleep... her eyes give it away

Just like the other day when she sat there in the kitchen messing with her handcuffs… I wonder since she is now… How can I say coming back to me? Is that the right term to use? She still sometimes finches though when I go to touch her... It's worse when she is tired as her nightmares seem to attack then' or after a really rough case… I know myself when I have looked at case files it can sometimes bring back bad memories for us both… Though well I am sure the rest will know now what happened to me those 16 years ago… I just hope to god they don't see my half-naked body when they get here… Because I know they are coming… I know Emily will work everything out... I can see her now working while they try and make her rest take a break… But she never does... Even when we are in some hotel room in some god forsaking town that needs our help she doesn't sleep…

* * *

** Location: Police Station **

"Howard Stanley owned it 16years ago" Garcia said as Emily looked at her with a slight fire in her eyes that even Morgan flinched at

"The name of that camp Garcia!"

"Vermont's second retreat"

"Hotch!" Emily said as she gripped her gun clipping in to her side as she looked at Morgan who was already at her side.

* * *

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

****In just 1 hour they'll be Laying flowers on my life****

Why do they think I keep falling asleep...? Oh wait I forgot they don't really care about my comfort... I heard Tommy say something about my Mom's Uncle? How the hell does he know about him let alone know about Rosy? Mom said she ran away over 20 years ago!

Please can one of you just make up your damned minds if you're going to use the whip or your damn fists, because really neither of them really do anything for me! Wow! When did I become as stubborn as my wife? Crap! That can't be good… We get the results back on Andrew next week. I really hope our little champ is okay, I've been so worried about him and I know Emily is I can see it, every time she looks at him and picks him up... He will only settle in her arms nothing else seems to be any comfort to the poor little mite...

For the love of god I just want to sleep! If it wasn't for the fact my throat is dry and jaw didn't ache I would voice my opinions but there again staying quite is more than likely for the best, I really want you Emily please baby I just want to sleep… My bones, my skin, my head, and even places I didn't even think were possible to hurt are now hurting... I just need you to make the pain stop baby and let me sleep!


	5. Chapter 5

** Location: Vermont’s Second Retreat **

** Date & Time: 16 November: 07.12 **

** **Soon they'll be Laying flowers on my life** **

I need you darling, I can't take it anymore. I want my body to rest! And frankly I don't even care where anymore… My fingers tingle as the rope pulls tighter against my skin… Which is sure to leave a mark… My shoulders have gone from being on fire to numb… Surely that isn't a good sign?

I need you to promise me that you will live your life free… Don't live in the past anymore… I see that sparkle behind them walls… That you only show to me! Believe me when I say I am truly honoured for that my sweetheart…I don't think I can take anymore…I want the darkness to take me just so I can rest for a while… And maybe I'll see your smile?

I can't even register the pain any more as he hits me… But I know one thing Reid hits better than him…That reminds me of you again… Strange how my thoughts turn to you…But it comforts me… I know you will find me…But I know I don't have long my sweet love…

* * *

"What's taking so long with those directions Garcia?" Emily almost yelled

"It's not on a road, I will send you the grid co-ordination, bring our girl home" Garcia said as she stared into familiar stormy eyes

"Come hell or high water" Morgan said with a smile as they headed for the door.

* * *

** ** Now I can see, what matters to me? It's as clear as crystal. The places I've been. The people I've seen** **

Please my love, don't make me wait… I can feel my heart pull to you…I don't have long…

* * *

Morgan took the lead as they hightailed it through the streets coming up the along the river that separated the two towns "Morgan don't kill us getting there" Emily warned as he skidded around the corner, causing both Emily and Reid to hang on.

"I won't kill us Emily, JJ would bring me back to life just to kill me again if I did that" he joked slightly.

"I would like to live till my next birthday" Rossi's voice came through into their earpieces

"No one said you had to keep up" Morgan mocked.

"Emily, Morgan you do not go in there, until we are all out and kitted up" Emily groaned slightly "I mean it Emily I do not want you two playing hero" Hotch warned as Emily half snapped

"Fine, then you best keep up old man" Rossi looked at Hotch trying not to laugh as Emily spoke but he couldn't help the comment that slipped out

"She has a point, step on the gas" he teased

"Dave do you want to drive!" he shot a look at him

* * *

** ** I'm not alone, I sense it** **

I can feel her… there again I always can feel her… all the times she watched me… I could feel her hand before it touched the small of my back… Being so in tuned must have that effect…Sometimes we don't need words just a look, or a touch and it has been said…I remember Sarah commenting on it the other day… she asked us to stop talking as we were making her dizzy…Strange though no words left our lips… I just hear it now my body totally numb… I am so cold baby... Please tell me you have a blanket… My body is only for your eyes!

I can hear the cars the low hum they make… I hear the footfalls and hushed voices… these two idiots are more interested in hitting me than paying attention

****Those three little letters, I know I am safe****

“FBI! Freeze” Morgan yelled causing them to spin around. Emily glared as she cocked her gun aiming it towards the middle of his forehead.

"You're too late" her sneered, as JJ's head lulled finally against her chest...

Emily's finger flexed against the trigger "Move and I will shoot you" Hotch and Rossi knew she wasn't joking, and silently they both was praying they moved they all fixated on the two men as Emily growled deep in her throat "ON THE GROUND NOW!" she hollered…

** **she's here! ** **

If my head would stop spinning... and I still had the strength to move my love… I would give you a sign that I am still here… Please Emily don't do something stupid…

* * *

She couldn't look at JJ she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to control herself as she glared dangerously at the two men "Trevor step away and get on the ground" Emily warned as Morgan spoke harshly

"On the ground now Tommy"

Trevor faltered slightly as his eyes flashed towards JJ's lifeless body, as he moved that was all it took for the shot to be fire echoing loudly around them. "I won't tell you again" Morgan warned as Emily raised her eyebrow, she never fired her gun.

The sly grin of Reid's lips let her knew who fired the weapon, right then she was so proud of him and she knew JJ would be as well, he always hit his target when he was panicked, she nodded to say a silent thank you to him knowing he would understand.

"She's unclean" Tommy shouted as Emily set her glare back on him her eyes glanced at her wife as she spoke harshly

"And you're a filthy fucker who gets off attacking women and kids" not meaning her thoughts to spill out for everyone to hear. Rossi had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing as Hotch warned softly

Tommy's eyes were now focused solely on her, she begged him to move, just one foot, just to make a run at her, and she wanted a reason to blow his brains out "You're all unclean" he sneered.

As Emily mocked him "I've never been one for the clean type" she could see his anger building as Morgan's voice whispered in her ear

"Careful princess" he warned slightly

"Tell me Tommy is it always the weak ones you go for?" Emily said casually.

He faltered "Weak" he repeated as Emily smirked his attention was now completely on her

"Yes weak, pretty little blondes, that can't really defend themselves. I thought you being who you was and who your Stepfather was, He would have" she paused slightly as she taunted him "Trained you right, you're still just a little puppy trying to live up to his name"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Tommy screamed

"Seems to me you're a scared boy in a man's body, not really something to be proud of or really not someone anyone would willingly follow" Hotch sighed knowing what Emily was trying to do and knowing if her tried to stop he might end up looking down the barrel of her gun.

"I sure as hell wouldn't follow him into a pond" Morgan smirked knowing exactly what Emily was doing

"That's because you're a man, and this is a little boy who thinks he's a man, you know I thought he would have been, you know taller, have some muscle behind him" she raised her eyebrow at Morgan

"He reminds me of that kid we work with over there I forget his name"

Emily laughed softly "Oh I know what you mean, it's not bad enough we do this job, we have to babysit him as well"

Reid had managed to make his way behind Tommy as Emily and Morgan teased his masculinity, Tommy's eyes never left Emily as he growled slightly.

Emily nodded slightly "Move and the last thing you see will be her" Reid said as he placed his gun at the back of his head and clicking the safety off.

"On the ground now" Rossi said who was moving towards Reid his gun also trained on him "Don't make me ask you twice" he growled out. Once Rossi had the cuffs on him Emily looked at Morgan

"Blanket and then help me get her down" she said her eyes falling straight on JJ as she spoke.

' **I started to fall the silence deafened me my head spinning round and then I felt it'**

"I knew you'd come" JJ whispered as Emily wrapped the blanket around her laying her into her lap as they waited for the medics to arrive

"I'll always come and I'll always find you my sweet love" Emily whispered into her ear as she ran her fingers through her hair gently

* * *

** Location: Hospital **

** Time: 09.56 **

Emily sat in the waiting area staring at the floor as Garcia came bursting through, though she didn't fully acknowledge her "Emily" she said softly as she sat beside her, "Is there any news?" she asked softly.

Emily could only shake her head, she couldn't find her voice without breaking down completely, Garcia wrapped her arm around her "She's going to be okay Emily I know she is" Garcia said trying her best to stay strong though her heart was breaking.

Her voice was a little more than a whisper as she spoke "It's bad Pen" as Garcia rubbed her back gently.

"Has anyone spoken to you Emily?" Garcia asked

"She's in surgery, broken ribs, internal bleeding, badly bruised jaw, and they think that her shoulders are strained, they will do an x-ray later, and burns from the ropes on her wrists” Emily paused slightly ”They are also worried about her being so dehydrated"

Garcia went to move Emily's hair back out of her face, she flinched slightly "Don't" was all she said, she didn't want her friend to see the tears that were building in her eyes "They said they would tell me more once they had finished" Emily said as she finally broke down.

As quick as she broke down she had pulled herself back together, she looked at Garcia with a guarded smile "Can you ring her mom for me, I don't think I can" Emily said as Garcia nodded. “And Sarah, please?” she said in a whisper

They sat there in silence as they waited for news, Garcia squeezed Emily's hand as she spoke "Have you got Sandy's number and I will go and ring her"

Emily pulled her phone out passing it to her "It's under Gran" Emily chuckled slightly

"Really?"

"Sarah did it" she smiled slightly as she spoke.

"What about, your Mother Emily?" Garcia asked gently before she went out the room.

"I'll ring her later when I have news"

With that Emily was left in the waiting room alone, she let her thoughts take over as she said a silent prayer for JJ to pull through.

It wasn't long before Garcia had made her way back into the room "She said they will be here within the hour, and Sarah sends her love and will speak to you later" Garcia said as she handed the phone back to her.

"Thanks Pen" Emily said "Have they managed to get anything out of him?" Emily asked trying to take her mind off what was happening down the hall.

"Yes, they shouldn't be much longer" Garcia said with a slight smiled, Emily just nodded as she started to stare at the floor again.

"I can't lose her Pen, I can't" Emily said weakly

"Emily, JJ is nearly as stubborn as you, you are not going to lose her" Garcia said firmly.

"Mrs Prentiss?" the young doctor said as he entered the room, Emily stood up looking at him

"Is she okay?" Emily asked he smiled softly

"They have just moved her to recovery the operation went well"

Emily frowned slightly "Did they" she closed her eyes slightly as she spoke "Have you run a rape kit?" she asked finding the strength.

"We did, and there were no signs of a sexual assault" he said "I will let you know when she has been moved from recovery" Emily nodded as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Emily sat back down as she looked at Garcia, who had tears in her eyes as she spoke "Thank god" Emily couldn't help the small smile on her lips as she looked at her.

It had been over two hours since they had found JJ; the rest of the team had headed back to the station to question Tommy about the whereabouts of the missing teenagers after an hour of grilling him he finally gave the location to where they were. Hotch, Rossi and Reid had gone sending Morgan to the hospital to be with Emily and Garcia.

"Hey princess" Morgan said as he walked in.

"Hey" she said as she looked at him.

"How is she?" he asked looking towards the door.

"Out of surgery and in recovery" Emily mumbled "Have they. Did they" Emily couldn't get her words out fully

"We have found them, they are on their way here with them all" he smiled softly.

"I should have shot him Morgan" Emily said slightly harshly.

"But you didn't Emily"

She looked at him "I wish I had" she growled out

"Then we wouldn't have found them and we also found the others" he said weakly

"Dead?" she asked knowing the answer already.

"Yes, though we have to wait on the identification's but looks like we have found them kids that went missing 20years ago" Emily nodded

"Did you find out why" Emily asked, Morgan looked at her for a moment "I need to know Morgan" Emily said her voice firm as she stared at him.

"According to Tommy Stanley, Howard Stanley, started the attack out of revenge, his sister was killed in a hit and run 23 years ago" Emily glared at him.

"And what does that have to do with Jennifer!" she asked harshly

"Rosy father was responsible and Howard thought he hadn't paid enough, hence he kidnapped them 20years ago"

Emily frowned slightly "Go on"

Morgan sighed "Tommy had a slight crush on JJ and told his dad, then they both saw her kissing Carly and something snapped in Howard"

Emily shook her head "So they beat her half to death and" Emily paused "Because she was with a girl!" Emily closed her eyes slightly.

"No, because his stepson had fallen for the girl whose family was responsible for his daughter's death" Morgan said just as Sandy and Anthony walked in.

Emily nodded at them both as she spoke "And they did this to her because!" Emily snapped slightly.

"Trevor blamed her for Alan's death"

Emily moved slightly away from them "This world is more fucked up every day" she whispered before finally looking at Sandy and Anthony.

"Emily, how is she" Sandy asked

"In recovery" Emily closed her eyes, right now all she wanted to do was be alone or with JJ but here under everyone's watch was pulling on her nervous

She looked at Morgan as she spoke "Could you guys"

He smiled "Come on Garcia lets go and find some coffee and the rest of the team" Emily gave him a grateful smile as she looked at Sandy.

"Oh! Emily" Sandy said as she walked over wrapping her arms around her.

"She's going to be okay Sandy"

Anthony smiled "Garcia didn't tell us fully what happened"

Emily nodded "Which would you like to know" she gave a weak smile not fully wanting to explain everything knowing how much it would upset them both.

Sandy watched the play of emotion run over Emily's eyes as she spoke "Everything you want to tell us, but let's just start with how my baby girl is" she said her voice full of tears, Emily nodded as they all sat down, Emily let out a slight sigh as she spoke,

Emily explained everything and also what they needed to know she looked at Sandy "I just want to see her" Emily admitted as Sandy ran her fingers through her hair comforting her.

Anthony looked at them both as he spoke "Let me go and find out how long it will be till she has been moved"

Emily nodded as she spoke to Sandy "I have told them to put her in a private room"

Sandy chuckled slightly "They don't know who you are do they"

Emily smirked "Sandy I want to take her home, as soon as I know she is out of the woods"

Sandy nodded in understanding "I know, she hates this town Emily"

Emily nodded "I think she will hate it a lot more now" Emily said sadly.

Anthony spotted the rest of the team after he had spoken to the nurse, "I think Emily would be grateful of that coffee Morgan" Anthony said kindly as they all finally made it back into the waiting room

"What did you find out?" Emily asked as soon as Anthony opened the door

"They are just getting her comfortable and the doctor will come and get you soon" he said with a reassuring voice.

Emily nodded as she looked at the team her eyes falling onto Hotch as she spoke "I'm sorry for saying that Hotch" she said honestly to which he just nodded as Morgan handed her a coffee.

"We have made her comfortable, we are keeping her sedated for a while so we can get her rehydrated if you would like to follow me I will show you her room, Mrs Prentiss, we have arranged a bed to be brought down for you since you made it clear you wouldn't be leaving" He smiled softly.

"Thank you" Emily smiled softly as she looked at her team and family. "Can I have a few moments and then" Emily muttered out as Sandy interrupted her.

"We will be here take your time" she smiled softly. Though they all wanted to see JJ, they knew Emily needed some private time with her first.

Emily slowly entered, desperate to see her wife alive, but frightened at how badly she had been injured. JJ looked peaceful. She lay perfectly still, swathed in soft white blankets. She sat gently on the edge of the bed and reached to grasp JJ's fingers in her own. Emily leaned down and planted a feather-light kiss on JJ's forehead,

"My sweet girl. I'm here. I love you baby so much" Emily said as she rested her head slightly on the bed to control her thoughts, she looked back at her wife as she spoke "Guess I best let the rest of the team come and see you, your mom and dad are here as well sweetie" Emily said softly as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead before getting everyone to follow her back to the room.

"Morgan could you please, get our go-bags from the hotel please?" Emily asked as she handed him the keys to their room.


	6. Chapter 6

** Location: Hospital **

** Date & Time: 19 November: 08.22 **

JJ had been in and out of it for the past few days managing to stay awake longer but every time she woke Emily had to reassure her she was safe, JJ kept asking to go home getting more and more frustrated each time she was told no by the nurses.

Emily was getting more and more worried as it went on, she knew JJ needed to be back home and out of here, to a place she felt safe, she hated seeing the hurt and pain flash in her eyes each time they said no

'I guess sleep can only last so long, my eyes feel so heavy, I guess they haven't hit me today either that or I am dead but I can feel something holding me' "NOO!" JJ screamed causing Emily to bolt upright "Shh, it's just me Jen your safe I promise" Emily said as calmly as she could as dull blue eyes stared at her.

Emily ran her finger gently through her hair as she whispered "You’re safe baby I promise" a small smile touched JJ's lips as she spoke.

"I knew you'd fine me" her voice barely a whispered.

"I always will my sweet girl" Emily smiled softly "Here have a sip of this sweetie it will help your throat" Emily said as she placed the straw against her lips.

"How long" JJ rasped

"You have been in hospital three days sweetie" Emily said as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead

"Em" JJ said softly.

Emily looked at her "You scared me Jen" Emily said honestly

"Sorry"

Emily couldn't help but chuckle "Next time you never go anywhere alone. You hear me?" JJ nodded "I love you so much Jen"

Emily said as she rested her head next to JJ's "love you too" JJ said though her voice was drowsy.

"You get some rest baby okay" Emily said softly as she held onto her fingers

"Want to go home" JJ whispered as sleep took back over.

The soft chuckle pulled Emily's eyes away from JJ as she turned to face the door "Did I just hear her already ask to go home again?" Morgan said as he walked in.

Emily sighed "You say I'm bad?"

Morgan gave her a soft smile "Emily stop beating yourself up about this, she will"

Emily placed her finger on his lip as she looked at him "Morgan I need to get some air"

Morgan nodded “Do you want me to get Garcia to come and sit in here till you get back?" he asked kindly.

"Please" Emily said as she started to get up.

Emily picked up her phone as she walked out of the door, her eyes falling over JJ's body before she closed it softly "Morgan the second she wakes if I am not back come get me."

Morgan placed his hand on her arm "I will, and where you will be?"

Emily smiled softly "Near the entrance I need to make a phone call"

* * *

 

** Time: 10.07 **

"Ambassador Prentiss please" Emily said to the woman who picked up her phone.

"Sorry she is in a meeting right now can I take a message and she will ring you back" the voice said as Emily took a deep breath

"No you can't take a message and you will disturb her meeting, and tell her that her daughter is on the phone" Emily said sternly

"She has told me unless its"

Emily cut her off "If you do not put me through right now I will make sure this is the last job you will ever get. Do I make myself clear and if she really wants a reason tell her that her daughter-in-law is in hospital and that YOU didn't want to disturb her" Emily ranted as her temper finally went.

"This is Ambassador Prentiss" Elizabeth said firmly.

"I see she couldn't even be bothered to tell you it was me" Emily said the anger still laden in her voice

"Emily! What is it?" Elizabeth said as she heard her daughters tone.

"Jennifer she's in hospital" Emily said as her voice broke

"Sweetheart is she okay? Where are you?"

"East Allegheny" Emily paused slightly "Mom she wants to go home"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she spoke "Emily is she okay?" she asked again

"Physically no, mentally no, she needs to be away from here, and" Elizabeth could hear Emily's sobs

"Emily darling, tell me what happened and then we can work the rest out okay, I can cut my trip short if I need to" Emily couldn't help the smile across her lips hearing her mother say that.

Emily explained everything to Elizabeth about the case and about JJ being taken "Emily I will ring you back let me make some phone calls"

"Thank you and Mother"

"Yes?"

"That woman who answered the phone" Emily said with a slight harshen to it.

"I will deal with that as well, Emily look after her and answer your phone" Emily chuckled slightly "goodbye darling"

Emily smiled to herself as she let the coolness attack her skin a slight shiver coursed through her body as she took in the day light, she jumped slightly as she felt someone touch her shoulder gently "I brought you a coffee" Sandy smiled

"Thank you" She took a seat next to Emily as she gently rubbed her back.

"Have you spoken to your Mother yet?" she enquired to which Emily just nodded "Emily I know she wants to go home and I know you do as well. Anthony and I know that being here will do her or you no good" she said honestly as Emily gave her a weak smile

"I do and she does, but she is your daughter" Emily said softly

"And I only want what is best for her and she won’t heal here" Emily looked into the same blue eyes and smiled sadly "Emily we are a short plane journey away and we are also a phone call away but it is you she needs not us, she will only get angry if"

Emily sighed softly "I know I just"

Sandy chuckled "Emily you and your children are what she needs not us and we fully understand that, think about it but don't hold back making arrangements to get her home on account of us" Sandy said as Emily frowned slightly

"She isn't ready to travel yet" Emily said sadly

"Give it a day or two and then let us know" Sandy said

"Will you"

Sandy laughed "Jennifer was right when she said you think of everyone else before yourself"

"She told you that?" Emily said puzzled.

"Let's go and see our girl, Morgan said she is awake and asking for you" Emily nodded as they both made their way back inside.

Emily and Sandy could hear her voice half way down the hall causing Emily to half run towards her room but stopping dead "I want to go home, I do not care how you do it but you make it happen Garcia" JJ said firmly as Emily opened the door

"Jennifer" Emily said with a raised eyebrow "You aren't able to get on the jet like that" Emily pointed out as JJ pouted

"Make it happen Em please" JJ's eyes where panicked and full of fear as she walked over to her.

"I am working on it, or should I say Mother is" Emily said as she gently stroked her cheek.

JJ leaned in to her touch as best as she could without it hurting "Could you guys give us a few minutes please?" Emily asked as she looked at her team and JJ's parents

"We will be outside" Emily nodded as she looked back at JJ.

"How you doing baby" Emily asked softly

"I would feel better if I was away from here Emily" JJ said again pleading with her

"I know and believe me Jen I want you as far away from here as possible" Emily said as her lips softly touch her.

"Hold me?" JJ asked as she looked at her wife

"Always sweetheart" Emily said as she gently wrapped her arm around her so she could rest against her chest, letting Emily's heartbeat soothe her back to sleep.

* * *

 

** Time: 17.59 **

The ringing from Emily's phone disturbed her from her sleep as she answered in a whisper "Prentiss"

"Emily?" her mother asked as she tried to listen

"Yes mother it's me, Jennifer is asleep" Emily said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I have managed to sort you some transport out" Emily couldn't help but smile

"Thank you" Emily said her voice fully of more happiness than she could ever convey

"They will be with you in the morning, Emily she will have to stay at the hospital for a few days, but they know she is my daughter-in-law and I have sent in the best to make sure she will be well cared for, Dr Grant has been informed and will be with the air ambulance to bring you both home" Elizabeth said

"Thank you Mother" Emily said softly

"And Emily, I have cut this trip short and I will be home in a couple of days to help Isabella with the twins" Emily sighed softly as JJ began to wake up

"Em?" she rasped softly

"One second mother" Emily said softly "Hey sweetheart" Emily said softly

"Who you talking to?"

Emily rolled her eyes "Mother"

JJ brightened up slightly "Can we go home?" though her voice was she horse Emily couldn't help but laugh

"Mother can you speak to Jennifer and tell her"

Elizabeth laughed slightly "Of course" as Emily handed the phone to her wife

"You will be transferred in the morning Jennifer, how are you holding up" she asked kindly

"I just want to go home" JJ said weakly

"You will be soon, I promise" Elizabeth said as she smiled grateful to hear JJ's voice though she could hear the distance in her voice "You will be with your children soon Jennifer I promise" JJ smiled softly as she handed the phone back to Emily

"Mother I need to go, I will ring you once we have landed" Emily said as Elizabeth said goodbye.


End file.
